This invention relates to monitoring the operation of a component within a chiller system. In particular, this invention relates to the monitoring of refrigerant pressure in the condensing unit of a chiller system.
It has heretofore been known to monitor refrigerant pressure within the condensing unit of a chiller system. The monitored pressure is compared against an acceptable limit for refrigerant pressure with an alarm being generated in the event the refrigerant pressure exceeds this limit.
The acceptable limit for refrigerant pressure is most often set at the upper permissible value for refrigerant pressure during the peak cooling season. In this regard, the condensing unit is likely to experience the highest levels of refrigerant pressure during the peak cooling season and it is important that these levels not trip an alarm unless necessary.
Lower refrigerant pressure levels are normally experienced during the off season when the chiller system is unlikely to utilize its full cooling capacity. Abnormal variations in these lower levels of refrigerant pressure will not usually trip an alarm that has been set for operation during the peak cooling period. It is however important to check for any such abnormal variations in refrigerant pressure during the off season. In this regard, the chiller can often be serviced and repaired more easily during the off season with little or no disruption to the cooling that the chiller system is expected to provide. Absent a manual resetting of the alarm limit during the off season, this need for servicing or repair of the chiller system may go unnoticed.